Trust
Synopsis Ryan betrays Wilfred’s trust to gain favor with Jenna, but his deception yields an unexpected secret about her. Plot Ryan Newman is in his yard, when Wilfred busts through the fence into Ryan's yard. Wilfred talks to Ryan about loyalty, while Ryan tries to find out more about Jenna. Wilfred implies that Ryan isn't a trustful person, so Ryan takes Wilfred to a beach that doesn't allow dogs to prove his loyalty. Ryan winds up getting a ticket when Wilfred causes havoc on the beach, and discovers his wallet is missing. Wilfred apologies to Ryan for being wrong about his loyalty. When Ryan takes Wilfred back to Jenna's house, Jenna remarks out how much Wilfred seems to trust Ryan, so she asks Ryan if he will take Wilfred to the vet to get his teeth cleaned. Ryan agrees to take him to try to impress Jenna, and lies to Wilfred, saying that they are going to the movies. While under anesthesia at the vet, Wilfred tells Ryan that Jenna likes Ryan, but says she can't be him. When Ryan tries to find out why, Wilfred passes out while saying "Jenna has a dick...". Jenna has dinner with Ryan when she comes to pick him up that night, and Ryan starts trying to figure out if she has a penis. Jenna ultimately gets unnerved, and leaves early. Wilfred tells Ryan that he keeps pushing people away, and that he needs to seize the moment, and to go tell Jenna that he has feelings for her. Ryan goes to her house with flowers, and apologies for being weird, and when he is about to confess feelings for her, her boyfriend Drew comes out, and introduces himself to Ryan. Jenna and Drew go back inside and Ryan leaves, and Wilfred tells Ryan that he meant to say "Jenna has a dick for a boyfriend", and suggests that he lied as payback for Ryan betraying his trust, before going inside Jenna's house. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller Guest Starring * Chris Klein as Drew *Rodney To as Dr. Bangachon Co-Starring *Katherine Disque as Mother Featuring *Matt Kaminsky as Vet Tech Uncredited * Timothy E. Goodman as Overweight Tourist Featued Music * Peggy Lee - "It's a Good Day" Continuity *Ryan discovers his wallet is missing. Wilfred left it at Spencer's house in "Happiness". Notes * Ryan and Wilfred go to the beach for the first time. * Wilfred's love of Matt Damon is mentioned. * Dr. Bangachon and Drew are introduced. * The Basement is introduced and Wilfred's hate for Drew are also introduced. * Ryan references the critically acclaimed movie Good Will Hunting with "How do you like them apples?" when showing Wilfred a bunch of Matt Damon films. Robin Williams, who plays Dr. Eddy in "Progress", plays one of the leading roles in this film. Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: * Wilfred breaks down Ryan's wooden fence in his backyard (with an ax, apparently) * Ryan takes Wilfred to a beach that does not allow dogs. * He tells Ryan a tale of how he, along with the rest of his litter, were thrown into the Chesapeake Bay. * He kills a pelican. * Wilfred shakes water off onto a pair of women who are suntanning (and snaps a pic) * Ryan brings Wilfred to the vet to get his teeth cleaned. * While Ryan is waiting for Wilfred to regain consciousness at the vet he sees a poster that says "Dogs Are People Too!". * Wilfred counts back from 100 while Dr. Bangachon applies anesthesia (and only can count to 98). * Wilfred urinates in Ryan's backyard. * The two talk about farting and how Wilfred detects all he needs to know about one from their asshole. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 1 (US)